


Figures

by dia_dove



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Max has no self control, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Max is a nosy neighbor and that gets him in a bit of trouble...A Max/Ash drabble for your viewing pleasure..No beta, sorry for any mistakes y'all
Relationships: Max Lobo/Ash Lynx
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Figures

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoy

Everyday is more or less the same for Max Lobo. Wake up. Go to work. Come home. Eat and sleep and do it all again the next day. He’s a simple man with a simple life living in a small apartment with peeling paint. One that smelled like cigarettes and pot on it’s best days and sewage laced heavy with air freshener on it’s worst. An apartment he’s lived in for two years after separating from his wife. It isn’t any sort of castle by far but it does have its perks.  
Despite the shady guy who owns the apartment building and the less than impressive neighborhood, he can’t beat how close it is to his job. Or the fact that he’s only a fifteen minute drive from some nice restaurants and a city park where he can take his son on the weekends he has him.  
And then there is the entertainment that is the other characters who live here. Max doesn’t really know them. But he watches and listens when he has the chance. Especially during nights like tonight when there is absolutely nothing on cable and he’s elected to flipping through his phone, ears perked to the sounds around him.  
First, in the room beneath his, an absolute joke if there ever was one in a human being. A young man with no job but a seemingly endless amount of cash to spare. The type of boy to wear sunglasses inside and dye his tall mohawk in an assortment of colors. Shorter is what he’s called though Max has no idea what his real name is. He wears thick sweatshirts, even in the midst of summer, and loud colors with mismatching patterns.  
Usually it’s the sound of loud music and television that leaks from the walls of Shorter’s apartment. The boy’s laughter would reverberate through the halls and Max would have to turn up his own television to drown out the sound.  
Of course, from the little interaction that Max has had with Shorter, the boy is kind. Slightly annoying, but kind nonetheless.  
But Shorter isn’t the only strange character that lives in the apartment. Above him, a tall and broad man with dark hair. He doesn’t say much. Max is certain he’s foreign. Russian perhaps? His voice is deep when he does speak and the grovel of the sound is almost intimidating. Though he seems to work a simple nine to five Max would bet money that the man is some ex military. Hell he would slap the title spy on the guy. Assassin even.  
And then there is the short haired chinese boy. A friend of Shorter’s who lives two floors up and is always running up and down the stairs. He has a fowl mouth and short temper. Max can’t help but recall the first day he moved his things in, the little shrimp had the audacity to knock boxes from his hand and get pissed when Max scolded him.  
But no one in the entirety of the building compared to the strangeness that is the boy across the hall. A strangeness that Max is still trying to figure out.   
Ash.  
The first name is all he knows. Nothing more. It’s written in a heavy hand on the boy’s mailbox right next to his own.  
Ash…  
There isn’t much to be known about him. He’s eighteen, maybe nineteen years old. The golden pretty boy with jade eyes and milky skin. He lives alone from what Max can tell. Though he has overheard conversations with a brother Ash calls Griffin.  
After living here for two years it’s expected that he would get to know his neighbors. But that’s not the case. Not that he hasn’t tried of course. He’d attempted small talk. Asking about the weather, asking about work. But all he ever gets in return is either flat looks or, if you’re Ash, a smirk and laugh as though he’s being mocked. And that irritates Max to no end. Ash, along with most of the others in the building just seem far too young to connect with. Or maybe it’s just Max. Maybe he’s just the shitty old guy in the building that no one wants to be bothered with. His son and ex wife are constantly calling him old. And he’s fairly certain he heard that Sing kid refers to him as grandpa at some point in time. And he’s not even that old. Just older.   
But perhaps compared to the others in the building, he comes across as just that. Especially to Ash who seems to embody everything there is to be young and whimsical.  
Max passes Ash often in the hall. Several times throughout the day it seems. When he takes out his trash and when he gets his mail. When he takes down his laundry to the basement. When he’s fixing his shitty apartment door (which gives him more problems than his marriage ever did). That bounce of blond hair would always draw his eye. They meet more increasingly every day. Usually around the time Max decided to go for a smoke outside on the patio. Standing next to each other in a comfortable silence. Max with his cigarette pressed between his lips. Ash, beer loose in hand. Sucking at a bruised lip. His neck swollen with red and purple marks.  
Max had never asked exactly how the boy always seemed to be riddled with such wounds. He didn’t need to ask. He heard. He heard very clearly and very frequently the sounds that came from Ash’s room.  
At first, Max had considered the blond was simply a loose and flamboyant teen sleeping around because he was pretty and that’s simply what you do when you’re young and pretty. There was someone new entering his apartment every few days it seemed. Men, women and everyone in between. Sometimes men twice the boy’s age. Max chopped that up to bad taste.  
But that wasn’t it. That was never it..  
Max sets his phone down on the table, sliding it away from himself. He taps his finger once, twice, against his kitchen counter before grabbing his phone again. He taps at the internet icon and pulls up a quick google search.  
>Lynx Cat Services  
A stupid name for an escort site. If it can even be called that. He clicks the first result, eyes glancing up as though he’s checking his surroundings. As if someone would see him.  
He’s a grown man that lives alone. Why the hell is he paranoid?  
Max doesn’t even have to scroll to find Ash’s picture. Apparently his pretty little neighbor is the most requested member of Club Lynx Cat. A stupid service provider with a stupid name that Max scoffs at.  
“Ash!” A deep voice yells from the hall before the sound of banging begins. It startles Max so badly he drops his phone. As though he’d been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.  
“Ash open the fucking door!”  
More loud knocks, angrier this time. Was this a friend? A client? A boss? It shouldn’t be Max’s business but he gets up anyway and peeks through the peephole.  
The man outside Ash’s door is large with a balding head and wearing a dark blue suit.  
Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Max tells himself over and over again. But he can’t look away. He watches as Ash clicks open the door, an unamused and tired expression on his face.  
“It’s like 1 am, what the fuck do you want.” Ash rubs the sleep from his eyes.  
The man, clearly frazzled, paces the floor. “She found out. M— my wife. She found out and she— she.”  
“She kicked you out I’m guessing.” Ash smirks and folds his arms across his chest.  
“I chose to leave! I chose because I fucking chose you.” The man’s words slur. Drunk.   
Ash laughs. “Then you’re stupid.” He turns to shut the door but the man grabs him by the forearm.  
“I’ll give you money. I’ll give you everything Ash please!”  
“Sorry but, you should go back to your wife. Maybe beg her on your knees because I have no interest.” Ash’s tone is almost mocking. It seems to tick the man off because he nearly pushes his face into the blond’s.  
“So what? You want to stay a whore your whole life? I can provide for you. I can take you out of this shit hole.”  
If he had been trying to hurt Ash’s feelings. It doesn’t show. It’s clear that Ash is not nearly as passionate or invested in this conversation as the balding man. In fact he yawns loudly. “Look, if you want to fuck, go make an appointment. I’m not here to be your emotional blanket through a divorce. And I’m definitely not here to be your replacement wife. Now fuck off.”  
The man’s demeanor changes now. Sweat beads on his forehead. He stumbles forward, pushing against Ash’s chest. The blonde looks startled at first but his expression immediately melts into a threatening one.  
“Y— yeah. You’re nothing but a whore.” the drunk man spits.  
“One you can’t buy.” Ash pushes him away but the man snatches him quickly by the arm.  
Shit.  
Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Max clenches his fist.  
“Get the hell off me.” Ash grits his teeth.  
“You’re going to listen to me, ya hear. I’ve been fucking you good for three months. I’ve been lining your pockets. I don’t deserve this kind of treatment.”  
“I don’t owe you anything.”  
Without a word in response the larger man forces their lips together. That is quickly put to an end however. He screeches, pulling back with a blood lip. He covers his mouth as he stumbles back, cursing into his palm.  
Ash turns to enter his apartment but the moment he does the man rushes him, forcing his way inside. The door swings shut with a loud click and Max is stuck staring into the peep hole with sweating palms.  
“Damn it!” Max groans.With a deep breath he pulls open his door and rushes across the hall. He can hear the sound of a struggle inside the apartment.  
Maybe he should call the police? How long would that take?  
“Fuck it.” He preps himself before pushing open the door and running inside  
.  
.  
.  
Max presses a bag of frozen peas to his cheek. The skin had swollen up from the fight earlier and his head was still ringing but the man only got one solid punch in so he’s fine. The drunk hadn’t acted so brave after getting a good look at Max and opted for leaving before starting anymore trouble.  
He stares at his reflection in the mirror. The guys at work would have a field day with this. How is he going to explain the bruises and busted lip.  
“Pft— “ Ash laughs from the doorway, a coy smile on his face. Max grimaces at the reflection of the boy in the mirror. This was all his fault and instead of a ‘sorry for getting you involved.’ or a ‘thank you for your help.’ he gets laughed at.  
“Laugh all you want. I’m taking the peas with me.” Max turns to face him.  
“Go ahead. Consider it payment for rushing in here. Though honestly I could have handled it myself.”  
Now it’s Max who laughs. “Right. Sure. Whatever you say pretty boy.” He brushes past Ash into the common area of the small apartment. It’s surprisingly clean and orderly. Almost too clean. The walls are pretty cream color and the leather sectional looks new, untouched. Nice even. Much nicer than anything Max has at his place.  
“Got it on sale.” Ash pipes up. “Little beauty only cost me $200.”  
Max raises a brow. “New? Just $200?”  
Ash pats the back of the couch. “Yup. Well sure I blew the salesboy boy but I needed it.” He winks as Max’s face turns red.  
Ash is lewd. From afar it was tolerable but so close it’s almost uncomfortable. Max feels...dirty? How often has Ash had sex here? In this very room. Did he bring all his customers here or…  
“Despite popular belief I’m not a whore.”  
“I didn’t s—”  
“You didn’t have to.” The blonde stares. “It’s my job to be able to read what a man like you thinks and wants.” He crosses the floor toward the older male. “And right now all you can think about is me spreading my legs.” It’s a statement not a question. A brave and confident statement no less. Max has to turn away/  
“Wrong!” He tosses the peas back to Ash who catches them with one hand. “I’m not interested in what you’re selling, kid.” If he hurries out maybe his face will return to its normal color before the blonde notices. And maybe his fucking heart will quit dropping into his ass everytime Ash breathes a word.  
There is something about Ash. Something he doesn’t quite understand. Maybe Max is just old and horny. Maybe he just has a very inappropriate attraction to blondes. Maybe watching Ash welcome guest after guest after guest into his home made Max curious. That had to be it.  
Well, now his curiosity is satiated. He can go home and blow a load in peace.  
“I want to thank you.” Ash’s warm voice stops him in his tracks. He can feel the blonde approach.  
Max laughs off his chills. “No need. We’re neighbors.” he tries not to turn and face him. He doesn’t have to. Ash circles around him, blocking his exit and leaning against the door. “Nonsense.”  
Right in front of him Ash lifts his shirt right over his head.  
“Whoa whoa whoa! No need. I have to go. I have a call and—” he rambles off excuse after excuse until his mind runs blank and Ash is grabbing at his belt.  
“Don’t be such an old fart. You think I don't see how you look at me? We’re neighbors, remember.” He mocks Max with a smile, hands yanking his belt free from its loops. Once he does he pushes the taller man back further into the room.  
“Wait a minute!” Max maxes no effort to move. He should but his hands simply refuse to push him away. He allowed himself to be pushed back to that very couch he was ogling.

“I was watching you too.” Ash drops to the floor between Max’s knees and starts on the button. “You’re always so tense. You nearly jump out of your shoes when I pass you in the hall.”  
Max swallows the knot in his throat. He watches Ash work his jeans open, yanking them down just low enough to sit under his balls.  
“At first I thought you were some homophobic prick the way you stared me down.” Ash laughs softly, dragging the pad of his finger down the clothed bulge. “But your eyes lingered a little too long didn’t they? You got a little too curious.” He pushes up Max’s shirt with the other hand licking his lips at the peek of skin and hair.  
Max is suddenly very conscious at the lack of exercise he’s been doing lately, but that doesn’t seem to deter the pretty blonde because he pulls at his boxers next.  
Max hisses at the cold air.  
“I knew you’d be big.” Ash doesn’t hesitate to take the half hard cock in his hand. “Haven’t had one of these in a while.” He strokes him gently, getting a feel for the girth and weight in his hand. Max’s fingers shake. He hasn’t felt another person touch him in so long. He’s sensitive and the slightest touch makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Ash’s hand moves slowly. Torturously so. He squeezes slightly, miling out a bead of pre-cum before smearing it down the underside with his thumb.  
Max moans. Loud. It’s almost feminine. He sucks it back in just as quickly as he releases it.  
Ash chuckles. “That’s what I like to hear.”  
Max’s cock twitches, swelling larger until it stands tall. Ash doesn’t stop there, he spits in his hand, palming the thick member once more. Max can’t stop the moans. He’s always been vocal but right now here with this kid he’s embarrassed. Moaning like a virgin girl. He could laugh at himself.  
“Keep it up and you're going to blow your load before I even get a taste.”  
Ash stills after a few good strokes. Watching with amusment as Max’s cock jumps and bobs desperatley for touch.  
“Tease.” Max sits erect, biting at his bottom lip. He should take this moment to leave. But once again Ash has other plans. Other tricks. This time he stares up at Max. Eyes half lidded and lips parted slightly and Max can’t help but lean forward and grab the back of his neck roughly. Without missing a beat he crushes their mouths together in an awkward and sloppy kiss. For the first time in a long time a weight lifts off his shoulders. Ash’s tongue slips against him while his hand pumps his penis until it’s wet and engorged.  
Ash pulls away with a smile before stuffing his mouth with Max’s cock. He takes him down his throat. Max can feel the tightness of his throat and curses into the air, almost jumping from the couch as the blonde deep-throats him. Ash’s mouth is tight and warm and the sight of him throat fucking himself makes Max’s toes curl. When was the last time he felt this pleasure. The excitement. It feels almost taboo but he can’t stop his hips from moving. And when Ash finally releases him with loud and wet pop, Max grabs a handful of blond hair.  
Ash chuckles softly at the desperate tug. His wet lips trailing light touches against Max’s member. He tongue’s a particularly prominent vein before moving back to the tip and wrapping his lips around the head.  
Max buckles, throwing his head back into the couch. There was no escaping the orgasm that rushed through him. He comes hard, visibly shaking as he releases into Ash’a mouth. The blonde catches each drop on his tongue before swallowing. A smile painted on his face.  
Max releases a deep satisfied sight.  
Before the reality sets in.  
“Holy shit…” he groans covering his face with his hands. He isn't like this. He doesn’t just fuck around. Not at his age. This wasn’t him. Or was it?   
Ash stands, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He pulls off his shirt and tosses it to the floor. Max follows the garment with his eyes, then returns his gaze to Ash. His frame is small but toned. Enough muscle that it was obvious he took care of his body. The skin on his chest and stomach is smooth, hairless, unlike Max’s own body. Max follows the   
“Don’t just sit there muttering to yourself. We’re not done. Not even by a long shot.” Ash pushes downs his sweats and lets his cock spring free.  
No underwear? Max raises a brow at him.  
“If you think you’re getting out of here without fucking me than you have another thing coming.  
Max audibly gulps. He kept his hands inches from Ash’s waist as he straddled him. The blonde sucks on his fingers, coating them in drool.  
He watches breathlessly as Ash reaches behind himself. “Uh, w— wait. Shouldn’t we use, y’know— ”  
Ash doesn’t respond at first. His eyes flutter closed and a breathy moan escapes him as he fingers himself open. The blush on his cheeks is enticing. The way his cock twitches as he moves his fingers inside stirs something in Max’s groin. His arousal builds with every second. Every moment Ash purrs and licks his lips in front of him.  
So much for being a responsible adult.  
Max follows Ash’s hand with his own, curiously fingering the stretched hole. He circles the rim with pad’s of his fingers, sucking in a breath before pushing a digit in beside Ash’s.  
The blonde hisses then smiles. “For a straight guy you’re awfully eager.” He leans forward, bringing their lips together once more. “Your cock’s already aching again isn’t it.” He pecks light kisses down Max’s neck, across his collarbone, rolling his hips as fingers stretch his hole.  
“You talk a lot.” Max growls. He actually growls. He didn’t know he could make such a sound and yet here he is losing his composure. Ash always stirred something in him. A curiosity. But now he’s awakened something too. Something needy and feral. His cock won’t stop leaking. He had come just minutes ago but already the pleasure was building again.  
Ash fulls his fingers free and lifts his hips. He guides himself over Max’s cock. His hole swallows the head with ease.  
Max watches eagerly. Holding his breath as Ash lowers himself. With every inch Max finds himself trembling. It’s a tight fit. Almost painfully so but there is no hesitation from the blonde. On the contrary there are almost stars in his eyes. A glazed expression as he bottoms out.  
Max can’t help but grab the boy’s hips tightly. Holding him down as his cock nestles softly inside. Ash mewls, grinding his hips back and forth in small motions. It’s almost too much for them both. Max is so big and Ash is so warm and tight inside.  
“Fuck me.” The blonde stares at him. Jade eyes shimmering with want.  
How can he refuse?  
Max buckles up once. Pause. Twice. Pause. Each thrust sending a new wave of pleasure through him.  
Ash moans with each movement, hands gripping the back of the couch as Max fucks him. Max moans too. The blonde looks so blissed so pretty bouncing on his cock. Is it any wonder other men threw their lives away for this. This one moment. This one second of Ash Lynx. He’s a pretty picture like this. Soaked in sweat, moaning his name like it belongs on his tongue.  
Max comes inside of him. He grunts, leaning into Ash. He digs his nails into his skin and whispers his name into his chest.  
Ash comes too, squirting between their bodies and painting them a mess. He trembles through the orgasm. Max can feel him tighten his insides, milking the older man for all he has.  
“Fuck…” Max breathes heavily. “Fuck.”  
Ash presses his body against him. “You can say that again.”  
“Fuck.” Max repeats.  
“Someone was all sorts of pent up.” Ash lifts his hips, letting Max’s limp cock fall free. Cum leaks in heavy drops onto Max’s hips.  
Just what kind of power does Ash have? Even sexed up and covered in cum he’s still beautiful. “It’s been a while. Sorry if I wasn’t—”  
“It was great.” Ash smiles, leaning down and pecking a kiss on his cheek. “Though maybe I can give you a full evaluation after a few more times. Not free of course. You’ll owe me some dinner, and lunch, and maybe coffee.”  
Max chuckles, pulling the boy by his wrist back to his lap. “Is that your way of asking me on a date?”  
Ash, as always, responds with a smirk and a laugh.


End file.
